


An Average Day at the Franken House

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: 21 is brutally honest, A healthy bit of crack, Fanart and Ficlet Collection, Franken is Dad, Gen, Humour, Just three modified humans learning to have fun and live normal lives, Karias & Tao become GQ cover models, M-21 is permanently exasperated, Muzaka is Banished from the Franken House, Shenanigans of the Trio, Some feels, Takeo is a soft boy, Tao and Takeo are meme lords, Tao has a lot of good bad ideas, and the other two are just roped along, fancomics, for obvious reasons, group chat edits, with varied results
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: A collection of fancomics, group chats and one-shots centered around Frankenstein's kids and company. Mostly fun, feel-good stuff because they deserve to be happy, with some angst thrown in occasionally.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 101





	1. ♡Shenanigans of the Trio - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd Noblesse work on AO3, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did making it! 
> 
> Chapters marked with ♡; fan-comics/fan art  
> Chapters marked with ☆; one-shots


	2. ♡The Adventures of Tao & Sir Karias - Part I

* * *

_**Bonus**_ :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip gejutel k. landegere


	3. ♡The Adventures of Tao & Sir Karias - Part II

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~raskreia, googling: how do you disown a younger sibling~~


	4. ♡Social Media: Oral Health...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the RK group chat, where things like the following regularly happen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a fun read^^!
> 
> [An Average Day at the Franken House](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/an-average-day-at-the-franken-house-noblesse/list?title_no=513050) is now up as a Webtoon! I won't be posting the comics here anymore :')


	5. ♡Social Media: Catfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the RK group chat, where things like the following regularly happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takeo is a soft boy who deserves more love^^


	6. ♡Social Media: Plane Girl【part one】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Advice from the Great Karias Blerster...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Rai is never online and has never once used his account, and M-21 knows this.~~
> 
> Next time: Plane Girl part 2: Tao and Takeo's adventures in Duolingo.


	7. ♡Social Media: Plane Girl 【part two】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things happen at the nerd convention.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get you a friend like Takeo👏👏
> 
> Next time: the Trio take over New York!  
>  ~~that's a generous way of putting it~~


	8. ♡Social Media: Plane Girl 【part three】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beg for your life in Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Takeo and M-21 fail miserably at babysitting.


	9. ♡Social Media: Plane Girl 【part four】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Not to Look After Your Little Brother: a short and helpful guide by M-21 and Takeo.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: RK crisis meeting! Wtf did Tao do this time?


	10. ♡ Social Media: Plane Girl :【Final】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tao the ultimate simp ~~after Frankenstein~~? Do modified humans know their grandmas? And what influence could trashy teenage media have on the mind of young Nobles? The final installment of Plane Girl Saga will finally answer the important questions that are obviously plaguing your mind.

[t](https://ibb.co/Sn1kjt6)

[ ](https://ibb.co/cNmt82d)

[ ](https://ibb.co/cYjHD8c)

[ ](https://ibb.co/6H0VTJZ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/c1pYkQ1)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0MFWCcm)

[ ](https://ibb.co/dcnsr91)

[ ](https://ibb.co/N2MBtHX)

[ ](https://ibb.co/yhhFssC)

[ ](https://ibb.co/CQyYNFF)

[ ](https://ibb.co/N7gSs92)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0VgBzsv)

[ ](https://ibb.co/JtTVSVT)

[ ](https://ibb.co/2Fr1052)

[ ](https://ibb.co/nfZcF7F)

[ ](https://ibb.co/28ShVHZ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/nPnZrtD)

[ ](https://ibb.co/6ZkZYQ2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our community on the Cadiscord Etrama di Raizel discord sever! https://discord.gg/MxXtPhmV


	11. Social Media: Shinwoo & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that this doesn't format right on PC, so I added paragraph breaks between the images. I'll probably go back and fix the previous chapters as well:')
> 
> This was supposed to be a different chapter, but I wanted to do some requests first. This one's for everyone who asked for Shinwoo and the kids^^

* * *


	12. ♡Social Media: Contd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saga continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update is better than no update!
> 
> :) 
> 
> :))) 
> 
> ...sorry:D

  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests still open! Feel free to drop things you'd like to see here in the comments^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm open to one-shot requests, feel free to leave them in the comments!
> 
> [An Average Day at the Franken House](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/an-average-day-at-the-franken-house-noblesse/list?title_no=513050) is now up as a Webtoon! I won't be posting the comics here anymore :')


End file.
